Back Across
by Radar1388
Summary: Phineas and Ferb wanted to devise a system for remembering everything, but a switch in the blueprints changes the entire day. How will the boys escape and will Perry be able to save them? Other possible genres: Humor, and Drama. Possible spoilers from the movie "Across The Second Dimension".
1. Shouldn't Be Built

_* So I've decided to try my hand at a Phineas and Ferb story. You could think of it as a missing or kidnapped character story. I made a reference to the seond verse of the Phineas and Ferb theme song. I also made a reference to 'Summer Belongs To You'. **I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I don't own Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The Second Dimension. I don't own the song 'Today Is Gonna Be a Great Day'. I don't own 'Summer Belongs To You'. **Any constructive criticism you have would be great. _

_**Companion story to "Back To Normal".**_

Prologue

It's come to my attention that the universe has it out for me. First, it's nearly exposed me several times. Second, when my secret was finally revealed, everyone got there minds wiped anyway. And third, all of that hassle was made by a lost choo-choo train in the VHS section of a drawer.

The best day of my life was when I showed Phineas and Ferb I was a secret agent, there was even a plan to tell them after there memories were gone. It was a "should've, could've, would've" moment that I missed.

That was a mistake, a big one. If I told them a long time ago, I wouldn't have put them in danger in the other dimension, or if I told them a few nights back…

They might not have been dumped into _this_ mess…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Morning, boys," Linda said as she walked out into the backyard. As always, under the tree sat Phineas, Ferb, and their pet platypus, Perry. Blank blueprints and scraps of paper lay strewn about at their feet. "Your father and I are going to the Antique Shop early. What are you up to today?"

Phineas smiled. "Ferb and I were just about to…" He paused. "Well, we were planning on building…maybe spend the day doing…" Phineas looked to his brother. "What _were_ we going to do today?"

The silent of the two looked thoughtful for moment, and then shrugged.

"Huh," The red-head mused. "I guess we forgot."

"Well," The mom grinned as she slung her purse higher on her shoulder. "I'm sure you two will figure it out eventually." She looked back as she started to pass through the gate. "Remember, your sister is in charge."

As Linda hopped into the car, Candace raced out of the house.

"So," She drawled out the word. "By 'in charge', you mean-"

"Candace, if a satellite crashes into the house or if a herd of wild moose invade the living room, _you're in charge_." The parent shut the car door and rolled out of the driveway.

The teen happily zoomed back indoors and made a grab for the telephone. The conversation between her and Jeremy went on for a while. It was long enough that, surprisingly, she never seemed to be bothered by what her brothers were up to.

Phineas sighed. "I could've sworn we had a plan today Ferb." He drew random shapes and patterns on a sheet of graphing paper, trying to jog his memory. "Hmm, well, we could go see what everyone else is up to – oh wait, that's right." He was reminded that all of their friends were unavailable.

Baljeet was with his family visiting Uncle Sabu at the rubber bands and balls factory, Buford was having a personal day with his goldfish, and Isabella was away on a trip with the rest of the Fireside girls.

Phineas glanced down at the sleeping platypus. "What do you want to do today, Perry?" Without opening his eyes, he chattered and went back to his light snoring.

Ferb suddenly reached behind him and drew out the book listing all of what they did that summer.

Phineas flipped through the pages with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I suppose we could redo one of our old inventions, but it's not a new idea. If only we could remember what we wanted to do earlier…" The light bulb immediately lit up in his head.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! You make a run to Blueprint Heaven while I find all the note paper we have."

"Devising a system for remembering everything?" Ferb asked.

"Let's get started." Phineas' smile disappeared as his gaze did a loop around the yard. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Unknown to them, the semi-aquatic mammal ran off minutes ago. Perry never heard what they were planning on doing.

Soon, the backyard, the tree, and fences were covered in sticky notes. Phineas was leaning over an easel as Ferb ran over to him, the blueprints in hand.

"Okay," The red-head turned around to face his brother. "All of these notes have our memories on them. The knowledge spans from our first words to our inventions, from the day we made the rollercoaster as well as all of the songs we ever sang. Nearly everything we know is written down."

"These are things we already know, though." Ferb remarked as he rolled the blueprints out on the grass.

"That's where we modify it." The step-brothers sat next to each other. "We'll load the gadget with all of this information along with adding a memory jogger configuration into the hardware." Phineas looked over plans with confusion. "It's a little different from the picture online. I wonder what the remote is supposed to do."

(Minutes later)

"Okay," Phineas said as Ferb screwed in the final piece. "It doesn't look _anything_ like the picture." They stood back to look at their…well, they weren't quite sure what it was.

The device was certainly odd. It was a tall metal structure with two purple rings attached: one looped around the base and the other held the lever that appeared to activate it. It also seemed to have what looked like a giant spoon mounted on the top.

"Is it me, or does it seem like we've built this before?"

Ferb shrugged and walked forward.

He was about to turn it on before Phineas suddenly piped up. "Something doesn't feel right, like we shouldn't have made this in the first place." His eyes nervously scanned over the gray, metallic texture.

Ferb felt the same way. The whole situation was eerily familiar, but he didn't hear a disagreement. Pocketing the remote, the mechanically inclined kid pulled down on the switch.


	2. Missing Agents and Broken Watch

_* **I did change the** time frame a little in the first chapter. Instead of it taking an hour to build the other dimensionator, I revised it to a few minutes to fit this chapter._

Chapter 2

(Perry's POV)

I slipped away from the boys at the last minute. I wasn't worried about them, though. They were only trying to remember the plans they had today.

Throwing my fedora on, I ran to the side of the house and jumped through the chute in the trashcan. I expected to see many of my fellow agents darting around in the trams and tubes underground. And as I passed the floor levels, I received a big surprise.

No one was here. I stared curiously at the empty rooms and halls. It was a ghost town. Was there a holiday today?

I finally stopped down in my lair. Sprinting over into my chair, I turned on the main frame of the computer. The screen flashed to reveal Major Monogram.

"Thank goodness, Agent P, we thought you had gone missing, too," Monogram said, his voice filled with anxiety. "This situation is bigger than your nemesis's current invention. As you saw, nearly all of our agents have mysteriously disappeared." At this, I got out my notepad and pencil to gather as much information as he had to offer.

I looked up and gave him a questioning stare. "Only a few of our agents have known locations. We need you to join the search with them." I continued the gaze. "Sorry, Agent P, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz will just have to wait for you to foil him."

"…Um, sir, I think I need help over here." I heard the intern's voice from off-screen.

"It's always _something_ with you, Carl! One moment, please." I rolled my eyes as Monobrow walked away from the broadcast.

My fingers drummed against the edge of the seat. How could that many operatives go missing in one day? Surely they'd all have enough sense to send backup if things started to go over there heads.

"Sorry, about that," Major Monogram apologized as he reappeared. "Carl was having technical difficulty with the new security cameras you installed. They kept stalling and tiling but they should be up and running in a few moments. Now back to the task at hand-"

"Major Monogram," Wow, I've never heard Carl speak so frantically before. "You may want to come and see this."

"Do you _not_ see that I'm trying to do a briefing, Carl?"

The nasally-voiced teen suddenly ran on-screen with one of my cameras in hand. "This footage only happened a minute ago."

My boss studied the footage curiously before his eyes went as wide as Candace's yelling mouth. It was the same expression he wore when his holographic projection became mesmerized by his video image. It was kind of creepy.

"Um…"

I nodded my head, trying to urge him to continue.

"I don't suppose," Monogram began, slowly. "You remember the Other Dimensionator?"

Do you honestly need to remind me?

"Well, you may want to look in your backyard-" I never heard him finish the sentence, for I was already zooming up the tube. Why can't this thing go any faster? At that point, all thoughts of the missing agents went in one ear and out the other. All I cared about was the boys.

I finally reached the surface of the backyard and wasted no time in ripping off the lid of the trashcan. Only one thing stood in that yard.

The Other Dimensionator.

A million questions ran through my mind as caution guided me to the machine. How on earth did Phineas and Ferb get their hands on this thing again? My sight gazed around the yard, trying to find them. I looked back at the 'inator' again.

Please don't say where they went where I think they went.

My hand met my forehead as I started to pace. This cannot be happening again. I don't know what was worse, the reconstruction of this monstrosity, or the fact that my boys were fending for themselves in the other dimension. My fists clenched. I swear, if anyone even laid a _finger_ on them –

My watch started beeping before a projection of my boss's face materialized. "I know how upset you must be right now, but I'm afraid we must focus on the missing OWCA members." An angry growl resonated deep in my throat. He wants me to give up on my owners? Just like _that_? "Forgive me Agent P, but it's for the-" I turned off the watch, ceasing to listen about anything else he had to say.

Yanking the watch off my wrist, I tossed it across the yard. It made an oddly satisfying crunch as it hit the tree and broke on impact in the grass.

Spinning around, I reached up and wrapped my fingers around cold steel. My arm pulled down as the portal to the other dimension opened.


	3. Papers Please

_* I've made a reference to the Chronicles of Meap as well as a deleted scene from the movie. **I don't own the Chronicles of Meap or the deleted scene.**_

Chapter 3

"Ferb, I'm pretty sure we have the wrong blueprints." He said as they stepped through the portal.

The other dimension was as dark and gloomy as ever. The menacing buildings still loomed over you to the point where you felt claustrophobic. At the edge of the street stood a statue of a guy with an eye patch, along with a plaque under the feet saying "Your Leader".

"Whoa," Ferb muttered. "Déjà vu-ish."

"It's déjà vu-ish that you said 'déjà vu-ish'."

A mechanical whirring and sputtering sounded from behind the boys. Looking back, they saw the portal to their dimension flicker and quickly fade out.

"Uh-oh," Phineas said. "How are we going to get back?" Ferb then took out the remote that the plans came with. His brother gave a thumbs-up. "Good thinking. Come on."

Phineas smiled in awe as they walked through the windy streets. "I'll be honest; I'd pick an invention that lets you travel to different dimensions over a system for remembering everything. This is just awesome!"

A gut feeling told him otherwise. Yes, the discovery of another dimension seemed cool, but at the same time…something just didn't feel right. He couldn't put his finger on it. _I think I might've had a dream about this place once? _Phineas asked himself._ No, that's impossible. We've never even been here before. Have we?_

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

My way home quickly fazed out behind me. I felt my hands go limp in exasperation. Great, now I'm stuck here. I started to examine the scene like any other seasoned agent would. Phineas and Ferb weren't in sight and neither were my hopes.

You'd think that after getting his train back the other Doofenshmirtz would've lightened up his dictatorship a little. Nothing changed, though. The statue of him still remained in the square as well as the disturbing faces of Ballooney that swayed to and fro on top of some of the buildings.

I walked around on the cracked sidewalks, diving into trashcans and around corners to avoid the Norm bots. It didn't make any sense. Things were supposed to be better. It gave me all the more reason to worry.

The boys didn't have the gadgets that I own to protect themselves. If they ran into one of the Norm bots, _'Show me your papers or be destroyed.' _I shivered at that sinister voice, but it gave me all the more motivation to hasten that search. I really was being an overprotective pet-of-owner.

* * *

><p>It soon came down to the afternoon, and Phineas and Ferb were getting hungry. They both made the decision to go get lunch and come back later for more exploration. Ferb switched on the remote, and a spark formed at the end, ready to make an entrance to their Danville. The static was there for merely a second.<p>

Phineas' eyebrows scrunched together. "Let me try." Ferb passed over the faulty hand-held.

He turned over the crank, expecting to at least see more sparks. Unsatisfied, he slapped the end of the remote against the palm of his hand. It only took one hit before the remote suddenly dismantled itself, the wires, gears, and outer shell falling like rain on to the cement.

The two brothers paused with shock as their ticket home went to pieces. They were stranded.

"May I please see your papers?" Phineas and Ferb whirled around.

Looming over them was a hovering robot with a muscular steel body and sporting the smiling head of a business man. Phineas sighed with relief and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb, and we kind of need help. You see, we-"

The man's head automatically switched out with one that matched the rest of the body. The voice dropped down to a lower octave as the robot's arm formed into a giant laser.

"Show me your papers, or be destroyed."


	4. Muffin Day

_* **Please read this:** I made a modification to Chapter 2 that you may want to read. The change may influence the story later on._

Chapter 4

"Show me your papers, or be destroyed."

Phineas and Ferb were introduced to the buzzing and the sun-burn-inducing heat of the charging laser. They started to back away as the robot continued to hover dangerously towards them only to have a dumpster meet their backs as they came to a sickening halt. The automaton merely came closer.

"Any ideas, Ferb?" Phineas asked with a rare shaky voice. Ferb reached down, took off his shoes and started swinging them around like nun chucks. Phineas followed his lead by rifling through his pockets and taking out a wrench. They weren't expecting to win this fight, but, if needed, they planned on going down swinging.

The humming grew to an ear-piercing pitch as the laser prepared to fire. Still armed with makeshift weapons, Phineas and Ferb clamped there eyes shut, waiting for the imminent impact. The robot took aim…

**_BAM!_**

The step-brothers didn't feel a thing. Peaking there eyes open, a figure around their height hung off the arm of the laser, forcing its position to the sky.

"It looks kind of like…" Phineas stumbled on his words.

The rescuer whipped its sharp, pointed tail around to stab directly into the midsection of the bot. In its delirium – the robot kept muttering something about Muffin Day –, the creature dropped smoothly onto the pavement only to launch itself forward with a judo kick. The head of the robot was quickly severed with ease.

Breathing heavily, the semi-aquatic mammal stared at the broken and bent metal.

"That was fantastic!" A voice exclaimed from behind. The boys swiftly ran over to the one that saved them. "You beat that guy in like seventeen-point-three seconds. How did…you…Perry?"

_Obviously I'm Perry._ He crossed his arms in accusation. _I thought I told you two to stay inside._

"It looks more like a cyborg." Ferb noted as he pointed to the black plate on his head and the sharp point on the tip of his beaver tail.

_Were you hit with an Amnesia-nator or something?_ _And why are you wearing those kinds of clothes?_

"Oh, I get it," Phineas slapped his forehead in realization. "If we're in other dimension Danville, then this must be other dimension Perry."

_Other dimens –_ Perry blinked. His eyes swept over Phineas and Ferb before he took out a small notebook and a pencil. The pencil scratched across the pad before he ripped out the paper and passed it to the red-head.

"_Please call me Platyborg, and why aren't you two in your dimension? Do you not know how dangerous it is to be here at the moment?_" Phineas read off in monotone. "Our way home was closed off and the remote that opens a portable portal fell apart. We're stuck here."

Platyborg scratched his chin. "Why did that robot want to destroy us?" The pencil returned to the parchment and Platyborg handed out another note. "_The Norm bots are controlled by an evil scientist, our leader. Do you remember anything from the last time you were here?_ I was right!" Phineas said as he turned to Ferb with a bright smile on his face. "We _have_ been here before!"

_Monogram must've wiped there memories._ The cyborg figured with a roll of his normal eye. _That idea certainly turned out to be wonderful._ Mechanized fingers motioned for Phineas and Ferb to follow.

Before either could question on where they were going, Platyborg tore out another page. "_You can stay with me and my family until we figure out a way to get you back home._ But what about your dimension? We could help you get rid of those Norm bots." Platyborg pointed to a sentence under the previous one. "_And no, you can't help, it's way too dangerous. Besides, it's not the Norm bots that cause the problems._ We'll help you with the scientist, then."

Platyborg only looked ahead of the street. He knew that the boys would want to help out no matter what, but he kept their platypus in mind. Perry would never approve of it and would be extremely peeved if Platyborg allowed them to help fight Doofenshmirtz. He didn't even approve of _his_ owners being a part of the resistance.

The trio continued to walk silently down the road unaware of the hidden street cameras.

* * *

><p>"What?" Doctor Doofenshmirtz spluttered out bits of muffin as he peered into the security monitors, rage flaming in his good eye. "How did those twerps get back here?"<p>

A Norm bot flew in with a tray piled high with pastries. "Would you like another muffin, sir?" He asked with an over enthusiastic voice.

The guy with the scar passing over his eye patch slammed a fist hard against the controls. "No, you bucket of bolts! I want you to destroy –" He stopped suddenly and looked curiously at the paused image of Phineas and Ferb. A wicked smile curled on his lips. "I want you to capture those boys from the other dimension. A little chat with them would be nice."


	5. What Have I Done?

_*** Pleas read:** The fanfiction author 'TheCuriousWriter' has written three brilliant Phineas and Ferb stories: 'In The Dark, 'Priorities', and 'Dreaming of You'. All three are great reads if you're interested in them. (Yes, I have gotten him/her permission to post this in an author's note.)_

_I did make two episode references in this chapter. **I don't own the episode "My Fair Goalie" or the episode "Bullseye".**_

Chapter 5

(Perry's POV)

I clutched the locket that dangled from my neck, a minor nervous habit that I eventually developed from being the Flynn-Fletcher's pet. I say 'minor' because I'm almost never anxious.

Turning the corner into an alley, I jumped onto one of the dumpsters and reached down to rub my thumb against the heel of my webbed feet. The search started over two hours ago and it was only recently that I realized I was starting to go in circles.

As similar as the dimensions were to each other, the settings were almost completely different. My Danville wasn't nearly as big and industrial as this. Plus things had changed drastically from the last time we were here, including the location of my other dimension house. It's like everything was switched up on purpose, and it wasn't like I could get an aerial view without my jetpack.

I climbed down and swung a kick at the dumpster, leaving a decent dent on the side. My fingers yet again reached my collar as frustration and stress only increased. I was a trained agent of OWCA, able to repeatedly pin down an evil scientist and I couldn't even find two little boys. I paced frantically in a tight circle, my mind already fearing the worst.

_Crunch._

The sound and feeling made me stop. My foot lifted up to reveal numerous scraps of gears and wires. There wasn't a fragment of dust or grime on them, meaning the mess was recently made, but who-

I glanced up only to see the remains of a Norm bot lying broken and bent against the wall, a small hole torn through its mechanical belly. Surely Phineas and Ferb couldn't have made that much damage. My eyes located small bits of green aluminum shell. It belonged to the outer layer of the portal remote.

A portion of the tension finally had mercy on me as basic detective knowledge told me they were close.

I just hope I wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>(Platyborg's POV)<p>

There are really only two things that irritate me: my nemesis and the feeling of the unknown. I found myself continuously looking over my shoulder, the hair-raising paranoia of being watched. We probably were.

When we stepped on the front patio, my hand gesture informed the other Phineas and Ferb to wait, and I ran inside the house. Truthfully, I didn't want to be helping the other Phineas and Ferb. The moment Doofenshmirtz realizes they're here, he'll send his minions out for them, and during the process, my owners in the line of fire.

"Hey Perry," Candace greeted me as I stepped in the foyer. "Are you up for some sparring later?" Waving a brisk salute, I jogged past her and into the living room.

I couldn't help but smile a little as I watched Phineas and Ferb build various Resistance weapons on the area rug. I chattered softly as my run almost instantly slowed to a walk.

"Oh, there you are Perry," Phineas said as he reached forward to scratch me under the chin. As always my involuntary reflex forced my tail to stand straight up. "We've been working on a new Bojutsu staff for Candace and mini lasers for the Resistance."

"Be sure to make one for Buford, as well!" Candace hollered from the other room.

"So, what do you think?" Phineas asked me.

I gave him a nod. Remembering that I had a current mission, I let out a long, low chatter. And it only made my owner's smile widen.

"The other Phineas and Ferb are here? Come on Ferb, let's let them in!" My teeth clicked together again, telling them that there minds were erased, but they didn't hear me that time.

I followed with a sprint back to the front door. The minute the door swung open, a change in the atmosphere immediately slammed into me. The boys had a rather enthusiastic greeting and conversation, but I was barely paying any attention to that.

Something was coming, I could feel it.

(Regular POV)

Platyborg shut the door and made a look-out station at the window.

"So how's everything going in your dimension?" Other Phineas asked. "What's your latest invention?"

"Well, we recently made a Football X7 stadium." Phineas said.

"Later in the week we plan to build a giant game of darts." Ferb added.

"How did you know we invent?"

"You told us about them," Other Phineas' eyebrows knitted together. "Don't you remember? You even put it in song form."

Phineas tapped his chin as he looked at his brother. "Platyborg told us we've been here before, but we don't recall much of anything. However, we're kind of in a jam–"

"Phineas! Ferb! Who's at the door?" The other Candace's shrill voice pulled herself into the room. "Oh, hey boys." She smiled. "Nice to see you again. Is the other dimension Candace with you?"

"Sorry, she's back home."

"Sis," Other Phineas asked. "These guys are having trouble getting back to their dimension and they need a place to stay."

"No problem." Candace said as she took out her staff. "You make yourselves at home while I go see what Baljeet has as far as portals." Candace began to trek to the backyard. "You're in charge, Perry." Not looking away from outside world, Platyborg gave a thumbs-up.

"How did your platypus get so smart, by the way?" Phineas asked.

"Well, he was a former secret agent." Other Ferb shrugged.

"That's so cool. Platypuses don't do much in our dimension."

"Platyp."

Phineas twisted back on his heels. "What was that, Ferb?" The red-head asked.

"Platyp." Ferb repeated, his ever-stoic face remaining as usual.

"Okay," Phineas said slowly as he walked over to his brother. "The sibling telepathy is on a different signal this time. You got to give me more than that."

"It's just something that came to mind, is all."

Phineas was going to question further before Platyborg bolted in front of the four and pushed them back.

(Platyborg POV)

I watched as the door was ripped from its hinges, along with a portion of the wall. My continuous chatter conveyed a fair warning to the three trespassing Norm bots as they entered the foyer.

"We have orders from our leader to apprehend Phineas and Ferb," The leading robot said with the usual dull, robo voice.

Not on my watch.

I lunged at the robot only to have its arm strike me back against the wall. My struggle to get up was futile as I realized that my tail was stuck deep into the plaster of the wall. I watched in horror as one bot picked up my boys and another grabbed the other Phineas and Ferb.

"Which one is which?" One Norm bot asked.

"Perhaps if we bring all four," The other robot mused. "The boss will give us a discount on oil."

I have many regrets, and what I said next is one of them. I made a lengthy series of clicks, gear-whirls, and chatters. If I used to be General of the army, then they should be able to still understand me.

They gave me a brief stare as I finished…

"It's those two," The leading Norm bot said.

As they let my Phineas and Ferb go, guilt immediately dropped to the pit of my metal stomach. I felt all human eyes on me and I only looked up at the sound of my owner's voice.

"How could you do something like that?" Phineas asked me. The Norm bots were gone, as were the other Phineas and Ferb.

What have I done?


	6. Neon Wake Up Call

_* In this chapter I did base (or similar) the dining room off of the movie "The Incredibles", Syndrome's conference room. But you don't need to watch it to understand. I was just giving a basic idea. **I do not own "The Incredibles".**_

Chapter 6

"I'll be honest, Ferb. I'm kind of having a hard time putting a positive spin on this." As Phineas said this, the Norm bot turned the key on their waist and wrist shackles.

"Well," Ferb pointed out. "At least we're not being fed to a giant, hairy, beast above a pit of lava." Phineas smiled at the pro they found at the moment.

"Our leader, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, will be here momentarily," One of the bots droned out as it turned on its axis and hovered out the door. The boys heard the click of the lock before silence took over.

"I must say," Phineas smiled as sat down at the table. "I love what he's done with the place."

They were currently being stashed in the dining room, if you could call it that. It was quite possibly as regal and refined as you could get it. The soft carpet met the velvet walls, and the dining room table stretched so wide that it nearly touched the blinded windows on the other side.

Ferb's attention was diverted to something different than the décor. A small cabinet was squared into the wall, leaving only the door visible. He opened it to reveal a breaker box. Nothing special, nothing interesting…except for the one switch at the bottom left-hand corner. The label beneath read "Self-Destruct". Ferb felt his eyebrows knit ever-so-slightly together.

He immediately slammed the box shut though when a noise was heard on the other side of the dining room door.

"Stupid keys," A scratchy voice muttered. "I swear, it's like I'm a janitor or something."

Phineas and Ferb quickly found themselves packed next to each other as the door swung open.

"Well, well, well," The evil scientist sneered as he walked over to them. "If it isn't the two thorns in my side."

"Excuse me?" Phineas asked with pure innocence.

"What, you don't remember all the trouble that you and your platypus caused me?" He asked, but at the same time, it seemed as if he already knew the answer.

"Uh…" Phineas scratched his temple. "Some things do look familiar." Subtly, Ferb nodded in agreement. "I think I remember the robots from somewhere, and these, too…" He rattled the chains binding his wrists and waist.

"The word 'platyp'," Ferb added.

"That, too. And Platyborg looked fami- Platypus? Wait, what did Perry ever do to you?"

"You're joking right?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said with a hint of complaint. "Not only did he assist you in destroying my best satellite for controlling my robots, but he also cost me the general of my army."

"But he's just a platypus." The kid tried to explain. "He doesn't do much."

"Still believe that old stereotype, don't you?" The scientist shook his head a little as he walked past the boys. Setting his gloved hand on the back of a chair, "What are you waiting for? _Sit_." The expression told it as a suggestion, but his voice made more of a command. Deciding it was best not to risk crossing him, the brothers sat at the table, side by side.

"Is Perry the Platypus with you?" Doofenshmirtz said as he opened up the blinds to take a nonchalant look at his city.

"No," Phineas responded, but it came out as more of a question. "By the way, why does your scar go over your eyepatch?"

The man with said eyepatch slammed his fist to the dining table, causing the boys to jump nearly a foot in the air. "How did you two get here?"

"We were going to make a device for remembering everything," Phineas clasped his hands together. "But the labels at Blueprint Heaven must've gotten switched and we ended up with a device that took us here-"

The man in the black lab coat spun around wearing a Cheshire-cat grin "And you're remote was destroyed and you are unable to get back home."

"How–"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz fished a remote from his pocket and held it up with pride.

"Behold!" He exclaimed. "The Portal-Closer-inator! With this device I am able to block off any portal, opening, entrance or exit I choose."

"Why would you want us trapped here?"

"I didn't plan that. You see, I set out numerous copies of Other-Dimension-ator blueprints in your dimension in hopes that…my _friends_ would receive them and accidentally create it. As this happens, my remote runs on autopilot and closes off portals as it needs to." The evil scientist put on a content smile that made a brief shiver run down Phineas and Ferb's spines.

"It really is a pleasant surprise to see you kids. And by pleasant, I mean exactly as I say. In retrospect, I should go back to my previous plan to just feed you to the Goozim," Phineas and Ferb exchanged questioning glances. "However, I could get far more use out of you while you're alive." He walked behind the boys and slightly tipped back there chairs, emitting a slight gasp from Phineas. "I know how mechanically inclined you are, and I have a very small proposition to offer."

As he said this, he took out an odd little device: a small, thick, gray, square, metal slab with a single green button in the center. He tossed and turned it in one of his hands.

"My Norm bots are incapable of building correctly and I'm far too busy ruling the tri-state area to construct most of my projects. How would you boys like to become my personal inventors?"

Phineas didn't know what baffled him more. It was either the fact that the likes of him would even suggest such a thing, or probably how he said it as if the scientist was asking them if they wanted to go to the candy store.

"No." The simple word came past Phineas's lips as if he'd said it before in nearly the same context.

"Forgive me, I skipped a part. If you two become my personal inventors, then I won't invade your dimension and make your friends' lives miserable."

"Hold on," Phineas's voice stuttered as he shook his head. "Th-that's not fair!"

"Duh," Doofenshmirtz pointed his thumb at himself. "Evil." He made his way out the door. "I'll give you five minutes to think on it. And while you're deciding…"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz suddenly pressed his thumb down on the green button. A neon-tinted shock wave cut through the room, nearly making Phineas and Ferb fall out of the chairs.

When the room stopped shaking, both boys blinked their eyes open and looked at each other, almost too stunned to say anything.

_Let that add to the guilt._ Doofenshmirtz slammed the door behind him as he cackled.


	7. Karma Bites

_* I referenced the song 'Kick It Up A Notch'. **I don't own the song 'Kick It Up A Notch'.**_

_**Please Read: **I enjoy reviews a lot, both comment and constructive criticism. However, I ask of you, **please do not use foul language in a review,** even if it is a compliment. **Thank you.**_

Chapter 7

Phineas and Ferb sat quietly at the table.

"At least," Phineas muttered. "We now know what happened to the blueprints for devising a system for remembering everything…" Ferb nodded. "The robot fight, the dimension traveling, performing with Slash, I can't believe we forgot that Perry was a secret agent. Do you think he realizes where we're at?"

Ferb shrugged. Every now and then, Phineas would see his brother's eyes cast glances toward the direction of the breaker box in the corner.

"Well, maybe he'll see the Other Dimension-nator in our backyard and put two-and-two together. In the meantime," The redhead looked nervously to the dining room door. "What are we going to tell the scientist?"

"We've only one choice," Ferb whispered.

"Yeah, it's not as if we can just wait and hope that Agent P will rescue us." Phineas turned to Ferb. "We'll just have to handle this one on our own."

"How?"

He sighed with resignation. "I hate to say this Ferb, but…it looks like summer's ending early for us."

As they both put this into realization, Doctor Doofenshmirtz unlocked the doors and waltzed into the room. Smiling as if he already won, he asked what their decision was.

Candace, mom, dad, Isabella, Perry, everyone else in their Danville, they most likely would never see them again.

As emotionless as he seemed, Phineas could feel that his brother was just as uneasy – or was scared a better word – as he was.

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

I jumped in through the hole in the wall and knocked him roughly to the floor. His mechanical hands grabbed hold of both my fists.

Platyborg gritted his teeth as he tried to keep my full strength at bay. "_I'm not…fighting you, Perry_!"

"_Yeah, right_," I chattered back. "_You asked for a fight when you sold off my owners to those tin cans_!"

I wasn't angry, and I wasn't irritated.

No, I was enraged to the point where the Resistance should consider retreating.

Moments ago, Platyborg hesitantly told me of Phineas and Ferb's current location…and I snapped.

I was this close – _this close_ – to finding my boys and getting them out of here, only to have my plans get screwed up by my own self.

"_For the last time_," Platyborg said as he, for once, struggled from power that could quite possibly be better than his own. "_I'm sorry_!"

"_'Sorry' isn't going to bring them back safely_." I took a split-second to think over those words. Snarling with the lack of justice, I reluctantly got off of him. Platyborg jumped to his feet as he readied himself for another blow.

My job wasn't getting done this way. Instead of using my energy to follow the robots, I instead was using it all up on the cyborg.

"_I truly am sorry_," His voiced dripped with remorse from behind me . "_But if I hadn't said anything, my kids would be in the same position yours are_."

Because that _obviously_ solved the problem. I didn't have time for sarcasm though. "_Just tell me_," My voice seethed as I tried to be calm. "_where Doofenshmirtz lives_."

Platyborg nodded as he gave me the directions. Before sprinting through where the front door once stood, Platyborg said, "_If I could be of assistance in any way_-"

"_I believe you've done enough_," I retorted.

(Platyborg's POV)

Earlier, my owners gave me almost the same speech before heading up the stairs. Minus the tackling, of course. Nonetheless, the regret that I felt was unimaginable.

I walked over a couple feet, went around in a few small circles, and curled at the base of the stairs.

It didn't matter if I was on the side of good or bad, things were still wrong. And the fact that the only thing I was good for was giving directions didn't help with the cause…

Perhaps there was something I could do though…

_* Yes, the other Doofenshmirtz found the plans and created the system for remembering everything. I only repeat this in case anyone was confused by the first part._


	8. Ways Of Escape

_**Please Read: **I enjoy reviews a lot, both comment and constructive criticism. However, I ask of you, **please do not use foul language in a review,** even if it is a compliment. **Thank you.**_

Chapter 8

(Perry's POV)

The alternate Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated apartments stood in front of me in all its gloomy glory. Eyeing a target at the top window, I reached for my grappler. But as I readied to fire it a passing Norm bot forced me to stop and jump for cover in the nearest trashcan. I cracked open the lid to watch a few more robots duck out of hiding only to begin circling the perimeter of the building.

They wouldn't just be doing this on a random whim. More than likely, their censors were informing them of an intruder.

I sighed. Well, no one ever said it was going to be easy. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this one. I suppose I could disguise myself and sneak in right through the front door, or I could go back and snatch a mini laser from the other Flynn-Fletcher's and use that to zap the Norm bots. A few judo kicks and punches would never do with this many of them…

Or perhaps I was overcomplicating things. It hit me like a train. Did I really need to fight them, or go to the trouble for a costume?

I tapped my chin, thinking about the insane idea that was concocting in my brain.

"May I please see your papers?" Turning on my webbed heels, I came face to face with a Norm bot.

It was a little out of my comfort zone, but I gulped. "_What are you talking about_," I chattered, almost matching up to Platyborg's speech. "_I don't need any papers. Now, I suggest that you continue as you were. Our _master" – I stuck out my tongue in disgust– "_wouldn't want you lazing about like this with another employee, would he_?" I groaned and resisted the urge to slap my forehead. That could've sounded _way_ more commanding and sinister.

All of a sudden, the Norm bot spun around as if he was going to turn away.

I smiled in victory. I couldn't believed that worked, you'd think that it would've-

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

- failed… I finished that sentence as the Norm bots surrounded me, giving me no time to react. As hard as I kicked and fought, they had my arms pinned behind my back in under a few minutes.

(Regular POV)

Phineas panted with exhaustion as he installed the final piece.

"There," He wiped the sweat from his brow as the two brothers collapsed to the ground. Their clothes were covered in grease and grime, as well as their faces. "Inator number seventy-nine…complete."

"Excellent," Dr. Doofenshmirtz snickered as he tossed it off into the corner to join a plethora of other inventions that were piled high on top of each other. "Now," The scientist laid a few pages of blueprints down in front of them. "I want you to get started on this one."

"Can't we at least have a break first?"

"Our deal was that you make any invention I desire. Or did you forget that?" Doofenshmirtz smiled as he started to roll up the graphs and put them in his pockets. "But because I'm in a good mood, I'll give you five minutes. Besides, I just heard the intruder alarm go off, and I want to see what the Goozim will be having for dinner tonight." The door shut and locked behind him.

The silence that hung in the air was so heavy, not even a cricket would bother. Phineas stood up on shaky legs before making his way over to the barred windows. Hours ago, they had switched from the dining hall to a more _suitable_ room. Basically, it was just bigger than the average jail cell. For a moment, he wondered who the intruder could be.

"The sad part is," Phineas said. "I think they're all just different models of standard lasers."

Ferb cleared his throat to get his brother's attention. Looking over, Phineas saw that Ferb had a rolled up packet of papers gripped in his hands. Opening it up, - with the title scrawled in crayon - Phineas read off, "'_Inator number eighty:_'" A smile lit up his face. "_'How to create an escape plan'_."

_* My only worry is that I may have made this chapter a little too sinister._


	9. Carpe Diem

_* The author '**valvalstone**' has written a great story called **'To Remember'**. It's a fantastic read. It also helped with a little inspiration in my story. (Yes, valavalstone knows I've posted this.)_

_I referenced the episodes "No More Bunny Business" and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" and the song "Carpe Diem". **I don't own the episodes "No More Bunny Business" and/or "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". I don't own the song "Carpe Diem".**_

Chapter 9

(Perry's POV)

I didn't bother struggling out of the bots' grips as we entered the building. I saw it as more of a way in, in hopes that they would lead me straight to where Phineas and Ferb were.

We halted in a luxurious dining room down the hall. A Norm bot held me still as it slapped on a set of waist and wrist cuffs. Great, these things again. I jangled the chains with discomfort, not liking how much weight they had.

Moments later, my alternate nemesis walked into the room.

"Other dimension Perry the platypus," Doctor Doofenshmirtz glared irritably at me. "A pleasant surprise to see you. And by pleasant, I mean, _completely unpleasant_! I don't understand why my stupid Norm bots didn't destroy you on the spot, they can't do anything right anymore. I guess I'll just have to get my new inventors on reprogramming the software." He suddenly stopped to smile at me as if to let me in on a big secret, although, I couldn't figure out why.

"I bet you came here to rescue your owners, didn't you? Need I say more, but I did say 'new inventors'." Yeah, but what does that have to do with…

My infrequent animalistic snarl ripped through the room as my hands clenched into fists. It took nearly all will power to resist tackling him to the ground.

"That's right," I could hear the evil scientist snigger under his breath. "Those two can be very cooperative when threatened." He _threatened_ them? My standing firm was slowly failing me and my snarl grew louder. He walked closer until he was towering over me. "At this point, you may as well go home. The boys are under my lock and key, and I don't plan on changing that any time soon."

Without dropping eye contact, I reached behind me, snagged one of the dining chairs and climbed on top of it. Now almost equal to his height, I looked him square in the eye.

"_I'm not... going... _anywhere." I chattered. He needed to get the message that _no one_ messes with me when my family is involved.

"I'm glad you feel that way." And with a snap of Doofenshmirtz's fingers, the Norm bots snatched me again. "Take him down to the dungeons with the others. And don't take off his chains, the Goozim likes the taste of metal."

* * *

><p>I was carried down fleets of steps and into a shady corridor. Down there were numerous jail cells with solid concrete doors, not bars. They even had the slots below to shove food into. It was despicable to see.<p>

They opened the door to a room in the back and tossed me in. I landed on the cement floor with a heavy thump and I watched as the robots slammed the door shut.

"_Perry_?"

I swiveled around.

"_Pinky_!" I exclaimed.

_Everyone was here_. Pinky the dog, Peter the panda, Agent E, Agent W, and all the other animal agents of the alphabet. And from my dimension, all in this single, cramped room.

"_How did you all get here_?" I asked Pinky, who was Isabella's pet. It was just great to see familiar faces again.

"_The same way you did, probably_." He started explaining to me how almost all the agents found mysterious rolled up blueprints just sitting in their lairs.

"_So you _built_ them_?" I chattered incredulously.

"_It's not like we knew what they were supposed to do_," Agent R, the raccoon, protested. "_During the robot fight a few weeks back we never actually _saw_ the Other Dimension-ator_."

"_Still, why would you jump through the portal_?" I asked.

"_We didn't exactly anticipate being trapped here_," Agent S complained. "_Besides, curiosity killed Agent C, unfortunately_."

"_You calling me a cat_?" Pinky bared his teeth as he pressed his face menacingly to the squirrel's.

"_If you're so smart_," Peter crossed his arms. "_How did you end up here_?"

"_My boys_," I explained. "_They're trapped here, as well. Forced to invent for the doof_."

Everyone immediately got quiet. Though, most of them didn't have owners, they knew how much of a touchy subject it was.

"_Wait_," Pinky stuttered. "_I-Is-Isabella…is she_-"

"_On a trip with the rest of the Fireside girls. In our dimension_."

His large ears drooped followed by a sigh of relief.

"_Well_," I made a looping motion with my hands, but they just stared at me. "_What's the escape plan_?"

"_Through the digestive tract of a hairy beast_," The turtle said with slight woe. "_Don't you get it? The other Doofenshmirtz is keeping us here to have free reign over our Danville_."

"_And you're not even going to _try?"

"_The walls are made of solid rock_," Agent W said. "_What's there to attempt_?"

"_We're agents of OWCA_," I chattered loudly. "_And we're not giving up. Carpe Diem_!"

"_What_?" They all asked, except for the Chihuahua.

"_Carpe diem. It's Latin for 'seize the day'_."

"_Or you could say that 'seize the day' is English for Carpe Diem_," Pinky added. "_Isabella hums that phrase all the time_."

"_And that's exactly what we're going to do today_," I pointed to my fedora. "_Our hats our equipped with switch able sharp razors. Let's all take them out and combine them to make one big, sharp blade. That way, we can cut through the walls like butter. Who's with me_?"

I expected them to call me crazy, instead my eyes and ears were met with a chorus of cheers and fist-pumps. As they all got to work, I questioned Pinky.

He told me that Doofenshmirtz had broken out of prison after he realized that pining over a choo-choo train wasn't evil enough. Now, he was just out for revenge. However, one questioned still lingered.

"_Why is Planty the potted plant here_?" I chattered, pointing to a small shrub sitting in the corner with a fedora on.

"_Yeah_," Pinky yipped. "_We're not quite sure_." I shrugged and proceeded to remove the blade from within my hat.

Hang on just a little longer, boys.


	10. Escape Artists

Chapter 10

(Perry's POV)

The effort was a success. With the giant blade we created, the walls of the dungeon didn't stand a chance.

Pinky nodded for me to do the honors. Pulling back the chord on the combined engines, it sputtered and whirred to life. We cheered and high-fived at our own victory…

The fanfare stopped however when the razor suddenly rolled forward and sliced through the wall like air. Obviously, that was good, but the problem was it didn't stop.

The brightness – which wasn't that bright in this dimension – flashed in our sight, making us squint.

"_Uh, Perry_," Pinky yapped to get my attention. Getting a clearer view, I noticed my colleague pointing at something. Following the direction of his finger, I saw our invention rolling haphazardly down the streets, hills, and all the way out towards the setting sun, slicing anything in its path. "_Perhaps it may have been a good idea…to put a control panel on it_."

"_Shouldn't someone go get it_?" I asked.

Before any of us could volunteer, an alarm coming from Evil Incorporated started to blare. Through the front door of the building swarmed out dozens of Norm bots. Coming straight for us.

"_Let's go!_" Several of us exclaimed over the noise.

"_I got the plant_." Agent D, the dog added as he carried Planty under his arm, football style.

I was about to follow suit before I stopped and looked at the hole in the wall behind me.

"_What the heck are you doing_?" Pinky barked as if I had gone mad.

"_Phineas and Ferb_," I chattered back. The boys had to be in one of the jail cells; I couldn't let them slip by, not when I was _this_ close to them. Pinky ran forward and grabbed me by the upper arm. "_Let go of me_!" I yanked back a little.

"_If we stay_," He explained. "_We'll be destroyed. How will you rescue them, then_?"

I looked at him for a brief minute, thinking it over –

"_You guys_!" Agent E's screech carried over the alarms. The small band of Norm bots were quickly closing in.

I shook my head. My internal conflicts weren't agreeing, but I had no choice. Joining up with my fellow agents, we made a break for it. I hated fleeing from a situation like this. For one thing it put a damper on dignity. Also, we looked like wusses.

The Norm bots were a good distance away, so far. If we turned a few corners, we might be able to loose them. Putting myself up front in the group, I led them down the sidewalk, and as I turned to bear right…

_WHAM!_

_Thud!_

I tumble backwards from the force of the impact and rubbed my sore head. What in the world…

"Perry!"

My dazed and blurry vision cleared, and I gasped. Never in a million years did I ever expect it.

"_Phineas_!_ Ferb_!" I chattered so loud my voice cracked a little. Directly in front of me on the ground in greasy and unkempt clothes were the red and green-haired step-brothers I'd come to know and love.

It all happened so quickly. One minute we were laying on the floor, staring at each other. Then the next thing I knew, we were bolting to our feet and embracing each other for dear life.

"Perry!" Phineas exclaimed in utter happiness as he closed his eyes and held me tighter. "Aw, man, we thought we'd never see you again." If I didn't know any better, I thought I almost saw a tear fall from his cheek.

"_Oh, it's perfectly fine_," My bill formed a content smile as I chattered softly, as if they could understand me. "_Because once we get home, I'm not letting you two out of my sight for a _long_ time_." I nuzzled, like the pansy that I was, against them. "_I was so worried about you guys_."

How in the world did they manage to escape?

"We remember everything, by the way." Ferb remarked as he patted his hand against my fedora. Hmm, I figured as much. Someone's throat cleared from behind me, making me glance back.

"_Need I remind you_," Agent C, the chicken, said with nonchalance. "_We have an army of robots gaining on us_."

I blinked in realization. Pushing the boys forward a little, we started a mad dash to who-knows-where. Anywhere, was better than here. And we would've made it across the street before a bright-red laser beam striking the asphalt stopped us dead in our tracks.

The Norm bots boxed us in, followed by the cooperation of the ones following us. Nearly all of our remaining gadgets were used to make the blade and we were dangerously outnumbered. I growled low in my throat as I pulled the boys protectively closer. I worked hard and too long to allow _scrap metal_ to touch them.

"_Any ideas_?" Agent M, the mouse, asked as he made a fighting stance.

"_We could always use the little brats as decoys_."

"_Alright_," I snarled significantly louder, making Phineas and Ferb wince. "_I want to know who said that, right now_-"

I was cut off by the sounds of lasers firing.

_* I want to clear up some possible confusion. My friend had asked me what _"pansy" _and_ "wuss"_ meant. For those who aren't sure, _wuss_ means _coward and Pansy_ means to be a _softy or wimpy_. Just something I was pointing out, is all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all who have reviewed so far. Much appreciated._


	11. Light Bulb

_* I referenced the episode "Rollercoaster" in this chapter. **I don't own the episode "Rollercoaster".**_

Chapter 11

(Perry's POV)

I was cut off by the sounds of lasers firing.

Shutting my eyes, I waited for the impending strike…anytime now…

I opened my eyes in confusion, but what I saw made me smile. Phineas and Ferb both held medium-sized lasers in their hands and were firing them off, bringing each Norm bot down one by one.

I leaned over towards Peter the panda. "_I bet your owners could never do that_," I said with slight mockery and pride.

"_I don't have owners, you twit_."

"_My point and your loss_." I know I was being childish, but earlier in the summer the panda nearly took away my job. So, in a way, it was verbal payback.

All the robots crashed dismantled to the ground.

"How do you think we broke out of the dungeons?" Phineas asked as Ferb blew away the smoke coming from the nozzle of a ray gun.

I nodded. Phineas rummaged through his pockets.

"Sorry," He apologized. "If we knew we'd be running into you guys, we would've brought more mini-lasers."

I shrugged in a no-problem kind of way.

Pinky tapped me on the shoulder. "_Perry, I think I found your alternate self_."

True enough, the cyborg himself zipped around the corner and made a beeline towards us. Platyborg finally stopped a few feet away only to put both hands on his knees and pant dramatically.

I stepped in between him and my owners, keeping my other self at a safe distance from them, and crossed my arms in impatience. What did he want this time? Out of the corners of my eyes, my fellow agents were looking at us in confusion.

"_Man_," Platyborg huffed. "_I've been looking everywhere for you. Glad to see the kids are okay_-"

"_Just get to the point_," I chattered coldly with narrowed eyes.

"What is he saying?" Phineas asked.

"_I found a way to get all of you back home_." Platyborg chattered.

I blinked. "_You have my attention_."

"_Baljeet and the rest of the Resistance members assembled a portal that can take you directly back to your dimension_."

"_Shouldn't that overload the local power grid_?" I asked.

"_We've combined most of our energy-powered weapons to work as makeshift generators to keep the power, to an extent_."

I nodded and looked back at the group. Beckoning with our hands, Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the agents copied the sprint to the other Garcia-Shapiro's house.

"_Where's the entrance to the Resistance at_?" Agent G, the gecko, asked as we opened the front gates.

Phineas must've picked up on that. "Follow us." The brothers didn't have to walk far before the walkway gave out from under their feet

"_Should I be concerned_?" I asked Platyborg as I watched my owners fall through.

"_Go ahead_," He motioned for everyone to jump through, and, with much reluctance, we did. The fall through the cavern was short as we fell onto cold concrete in semi-darkness. "_It's just an unorthodox way to get here_." Platyborg said as his built-in jetpack slowed him to a landing.

"You okay?" Phineas asked as he and Ferb helped me up. I chattered in reassurance.

"_I hate being underground_," Agent E complained a little.

"_Really_," Agent W said with surprise. "_I love it_."

"Huh," Phineas mused. "Shouldn't the Resistance be here by now?"

Platyborg chattered, leading the way to a back room. We opened the door to see the other Candace, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the rest of the rebels. Some were standing in front of a giant computer screen and others were near a projector that had an assortment of wires sticking out of it.

"Hey," The other Phineas said as he and the other Ferb dropped a blowtorch and a jar of peanut butter to come over and greet us. "You guys okay? We're really sorry about the whole robot thing."

"Nah," Phineas waved it off. "It's fine."

It most certainly is _not_ fine.

"I know you four want to continue this chat," The other Candace said as she tapped her Bojutsu staff against the concrete. She was modifying and plugging in wires. "But the alarms at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated have been raised and we need our weapons back in case the Norm bots discover our location."

"What does she mean?" Phineas asked as we walked over to the projector.

"We've had to take a lot from our arsenal just make the portal to your dimension stronger," The other redhead explained. "The most powerful weapons we have are being used in this project."

"Thank you, by the way," Phineas smiled. "If we had realized you'd be doing this much for us we would've pitched in some way."

"It's no problem," The other Isabella said in the usual formal voice. "It was our Perry's idea, anyway." This made me look over at Platyborg.

The other Baljeet started pressing buttons in a practiced combination. The projector flickered to life as a portal opened up to the left of us.

"In your dimension, it's directed straight into Perry's lair," Dr. Baljeet said. "And thanks to the added power, the gateway should stay open for approximately five minutes."

"You have that long to say goodbye to each other." Candace said.

Pinky placed a paw on my teal shoulder. "_See you on the other side_," He said as the rest of the agents slipped through the portal.

"_Perry_," Platyborg's metal feet clunked over to me. "_I really am sorry about the trouble I've caused you_."

I sighed and shook my head. "_It's…fine_._ I guess_." I still wasn't on the best of terms with him, but I had to thank him for this.

"What about you guys?" Phineas asked. "The evil scientist still has power over the tri-state area."

"Quit worrying about us, other dinner bell," Buford said. "It's what we're trained to do."

"But we can't just leave without helping," My owner said as he tapped his chin. "There's got to be something we can do."

My eyes went wide. I almost literally felt the light bulb over my head. It was such a risky move, though...

"_Uh oh_," Platyborg muttered. "_That's my _'idea look'._ What are you planning_?"

"_Is there any way to keep the portal open for another five or ten minutes_?" I asked in haste.

He said that more power would be needed. I ran over to Phineas and Ferb. They gasped a little as I fished through their pockets. When I found both of the ray guns Platyborg got the message and wired them up to the projector.

"Why would you need ten extra minutes?" Baljeet asked as Platyborg finished hooking them up.

"You want to clue us in here buddy?" Phineas asked me. There was no time to explain. I put my hand to their backs and shoved them into the direction of the portal. I pushed them into our dimension. The day wasn't over yet.

Turning to my alternate self, I chattered, "_Gather up as many Resistance soldiers and other rebels as you can. We'll need as many as we can get_."

"_I still don't see_-"

"_Just make sure everyone is here in the next few minutes or half-hour_."

Platyborg looked at me for a brief second before hesitantly saluting.

"_Keep the portal open_." I said as I jumped through.

* * *

><p>I was able to catch my fellow agents before they left my lair. Many of them tapped their feet as they waited anxiously for an explanation, and I didn't have time to say 'ah, it's good to be home'. The meter on the projector will run out any minute.<p>

"Perry, stop for a minute." For once I didn't listen to my owners. I raced over to my computer monitor.

"All those robots in the other dimension," Phineas continued to protest. "And the other Dr. D. We have to get back over there and help them." I clutched my locket and flicked my wrist to snap it off. Placing it in the keyhole, the thin halo of light glimmered around it. "We don't care if we have to go clockwise around the other dimensions again, we-"

"_Auto-scan replication initiated_."

The sound of the computer's voice as well as the hiss of the sliding doors opening made the stepbrothers pivot around on their heels. Even the agents were in awe as they watched.

Red beams shot all over the place as many of my boys' inventions began manifesting in the back room. Unfortunately, I was working on computer updates earlier, so some of the inventions didn't appear, but the rest should do.

When the system was done, I grabbed the duffle bag full of baseball launchers from the wall and hopped onto the robot dog. The other agents must've understood, for they were already choosing their own inventions.

Patting its back with my webbed foot, the front half of the dog's mechanical body kneeled to the ground. I held a hand out towards Phineas.

"_Let's go kick some robot chassis_." I chattered with a bright smile clinging to my bill.

Phineas shook his head in pure delight, his grin as wide as mine.

"Ferb…Perry knows what we're going to do today!"

From the other side of the room, Ferb hauled himself onto one of the many robo cattle and gave a thumbs-up.


	12. Together

_* **Please read**: (Yes, I'm repeating this. Bear with me.) I enjoy reviews a lot, both comment and constructive criticism. However, I ask of you, **please do not use foul language in a review,** even if it is a compliment. **Thank you.**_

_I referenced the song "Takin' Care of Things" as well as the episode "Bullseye". **I don't own the song "Takin Care of Things". I don't own the episode "Bullseye".**_

Chapter 12

The other dimension Candace kneeled over the side of the skyscraper, looking down on the city.

"Perfect," She muttered as she watched the many Norm bots patrol the town. There normally wasn't this many out and about, but the recent jailbreak must've brought on tighter security.

Candace reached into her pocket and put the communicator to her ear.

"North side," She said. "Come in, North side." She waited for a reply.

"Johnson, Jeremy at your service," A voice was heard over the other end.

"How are the preparations?" She asked, trying to keep her mind on the imminent fight and not on the soldier on the other side of the line.

"We're ready when you are, sir."

"Stand by for the signal," The teenager said. "Remember, you're up first." Candace turned the dial to another signal. "West side, your status?"

A brief pause, "Vehicles and back-up weapons are now up to date on maintenance," The other Isabella replied.

Candace replied with an 'Excellent' before she yet again switch the knob.

"South side," The leader said with a slight, almost sympathetic, falter in her tone. "Do you copy?" She barely had to wait a millisecond for an answer.

"All handheld weaponry and other dimension inventions accounted for and ready for the melee," The other Candace's brother replied.

"Great," She said. "Do you have extra communicators on you?"

"Yes."

"Extra baseball launchers?" Phineas repeated what he said last. "Spare grapplers? Extra smoke screens in case you need a quick-"

"Candace!"

"Right, right," She shook her head rapidly for a moment. "Good luck…" She cleared her throat. "Soldiers."

The teen didn't expect another reply. "We love you, too, sis." A small smile couldn't be helped.

Candace turned the switch once more and contacted the East side.

"We're all set over here," Phineas's voice crackled over the static as well as the distinct noise of the barking robot dog and the light conversing of the animal agents.

"Once again," Candace said as she continued to scan the area. "Thanks for giving us a hand with Doofenshmirtz. Welcome to the Resistance."

"You're welcome, but it was Perry's idea." A determined chattering was heard on the other end of the line. "He's ready," Phineas continued. "We all are." Candace took the communicator away from her ear and looked out at the gloomy sunset.

A few years ago, though it seemed like an eternity, the tri-state area was abundant with happiness. The sun shined, parks overflowed with kids, annual parades and festivals were held, and children didn't play "Doofopoly". Most notably, the Resistance didn't exist.

However, it only took one day and one fallen agent to change all that. When their Perry disappeared, they had no idea how much that would eventually influence the future of Danville. It was because of that single, fateful moment in time that summer, or any trace of fun, vanished.

"Sorry, Doofenshmirtz," Candace said as she lifted the communicator. "But that's all about to change right now."

* * *

><p>(Platyborg's POV)<p>

"You ready bro," Phineas turned to Ferb. The boy with the green hair nodded, his baseball launcher at the ready on his belt.

To say that I wasn't worried was a complete understatement. To my knowledge, the boys have never been in a fight before. How much training did they have? What amount of sparring experience were they given?

Much to my discontent, it didn't matter. There was no turning back at this point. Which is why I think it just occurred to me now…the brawl could go fifty-fifty. Meaning, we could win, or we could lose. And I didn't want to even think about the consequences of defeat.

I shuttered at the thought of any of my family members getting hurt.

Reaching forward, I tugged on the boys' shirts. The instant they turned around I embraced them as hard as I could without causing pain.

"Don't worry, Perry," Phineas and Ferb pulled me closer. "Everything's going to turn out fine." I wasn't sure if he meant what he said though, but I trusted him.

I trusted both of them.

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

I paced back and forth, anxiously waiting for the North side signal. The sooner this started, the sooner we could go back home. I was having second thoughts. This wasn't going to be like the brawl in my Danville. There were far more robots here as well as the other Doofenshmirtz. The only thing on my mind was Phineas and Ferb's safety.

What was I worrying about, though? We've done this before. Perhaps it was just the change to an unfamiliar setting.

I watched as my boys shoved their lasers into their pockets and slung baseball launchers over their shoulders. What really caught my eyes, though, was the brothers themselves. They weren't speaking, but the changing expressions on their faces said otherwise. A silent, almost telepathic, conversation went on for the next few minutes.

They suddenly hugged. "Have fun with your robot cattle army, bro." Phineas said.

"And you with Rover," Ferb responded in his usual light tone. "So, a giant game of darts tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah." The redhead spoke with enthusiasm. I walked over to them and joined the hug. When we let go, I handed Phineas a slip of paper. "_Be it friend, sibling, partner, or mammal_," He read off. "_This mission_," He looked at me and smiled. Without looking off of the paper he said, "_Together_."

At this, all three of us saluted. We were interrupted by sounds of shouting and blasts not far from here.

Phineas jumped on Rover, and Ferb took his place with the cattle. I looked over at my fellow agents to see several of them nod. At this, we took to our weapons.

More explosions resonated in the distance.

The fight was on.


	13. The Fight Is On

_*** I do not own any of the inventions or creations that were mentioned in this chapter.**_

Chapter 13

The battle felt like it was going on in fast forward. Lasers zapping here and baseballs launching there.

The North side was up first, barreling in with the spinning tops, continent painter, bowling ball, The Beak suit, and a few others. Their goal: bait. The more robots lured out, the better. At least, that's what they thought.

The Norm bots were completely flustered. Hovering this way and that to try and get clear shots at their enemies. The other Jeremy crashed in with the Mix and Mingle Machine. With this, he scooped up at least a dozen bots, spun them around, and stopped, leaving the momentum to fling them across the tri-state area.

More Norm bots rushed out of hiding as back up. Right on cue, the West side tumbled over to the fray led by Isabella on a kiddie ride. _Not my usual style._ She thought with a roll of the eyes. She sped up and aimed the horn of the unicorn at a separated automaton. Sparks whipped out as the sharp point was driven clean through it's mechanical head. Isabella smiled. _But it still packs a punch._

Other team members sped in on the remaining kiddie rides and other inventions. Buford immediately took to the Platy-posterior and Baljeet charged in on the Holey Mackerel motorcycle while screaming with creepy insanity.

"East side," Candace spoke into the communicator as she jogged in with one of the Tree houses, the heavy feet shaking the ground as many robots were flattened and crushed. More Norm bots piled towards the Resistance in what could've bordered on crashing waves.

Minutes later, Phineas joined the melee, Perry, Rover, and himself at the lead. Ferb followed suit with his army of cattle, ramming any Norm bot that stood in their road. The agents of OWCA brought up the rear with chariot carts, the magic carpet, the _all_ terrain vehicle, Meap's spaceship, and Santa's sleigh.

As they launched baseballs, Perry momentarily glanced over to Phineas's determined smile. The semi-aquatic mammal understood that his owner thought they were winning. For a second, Perry silently agreed they were leaving a good-sized dent in the fight, but a scan over the area said otherwise. The Norm bots were relentless and kept on coming, as if there was no end to the onslaught.

"Why aren't they coming?" The other Candace whispered in frustration as she tried to contact the South end for the third time. As she slammed the wooden roots of the tree's feet onto a cluster of robots, something began buzzing off in the distance...

Everyone, including their adversaries, paused to look in the same direction. The buzzing turned into hum, and the hum formed into loud cheers and riots.

At the end of the street, spilling over a cement hill, was the other Phineas and Ferb…along with nearly every single citizen of Danville.

Candace smiled proudly as she watched the town come in with baseball launchers and lasers, all weapons being waved madly in the air, ready to be put to use. "Excellent work, soldiers."

The Norm bots were bewildered into shock at this point. Some even chose to bale away from the riot zone. From above, Platyborg flew in and saluted his other self before switching his metal hands to ray guns.

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

The other me flew in with the rest of the Resistance at his tail.

I want to say that we won right then and there. Had that happened, I would've given myself a pat on the back for doing a good job with protecting the boys. Well, here comes the wake-up call.

A half-hour later, the fight still hadn't ceased. Sweat beaded on Phineas's forehead as everyone fought like there was no tomorrow. His grin had vanished and was replaced with a frown. It didn't matter how many more recruits were involved, nor did the number of inventions, we were still outnumbered.

The other Phineas ran up beside Rover. "How are you holding up?" He panted with adrenaline as he dodged a red beam. "Duck!"

I grabbed Phineas by the shirt collar and pulled him down to his stomach, just barely out of reach from a red-hot laser.

He nodded a 'thank you' before we stood up again. "We're trying," My owner's tone of voice was strained. Coming from him it was unusual to hear, and it just added to my worry.

The other Ferb pulled up to a squealing halt in the monster truck. The other Phineas climbed up and hopped in. The wheels spun before they peeled out, speeding around until flattened scrap metal formed around them.

"Ferb," Phineas called out as we watched Ferb jump off his cattle. "What's wrong?"

The ever-stoic boy jogged over and pointed behind us. We turned around to see Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Suddenly, Phineas slung the launcher over his shoulder and began to climb down from Rover.

I quickly grabbed his arm and chattered in question. "He needs my help with something," Phineas explained. I let go of him, tapped the dog on the shoulder to let him go, and joined my boys in the race to the building. They quickly yanked open the front doors.

"_Perry_," A voice called out. I spun around to see Platyborg land on the asphalt. "_The other agents request your help down the road_," He chattered as he shot at a Norm bot that was getting to close. "_They're getting creamed over there_."

"_They can handle_-"

"_Also, Candace requests your leadership with the townsfolk_."

"_Why can't you do it_?" I asked stubbornly, glancing anxiously at Phineas and Ferb. The two had stopped in the doorway to wait for me.

"_Because she ordered me to keep her brothers in check,_" He said with a narrowed eye. "_That's a command I'm not going to refuse_."

I shook my head with irritation. Phineas and Ferb were about to enter the lion's den and I was determined to go with them.

"Perry, it's okay," Phineas placed hand on my shoulder. "Go help Platyborg. We'll be fine."

I took a short moment to think about this.

My hands shot out and snagged them, bringing them in for a hug. My original mission was to get to this dimension, rescue the boys from Doofenshmirtz, and bring them home safe and sound.

_How's that going so far_? I thought sardonically.

Releasing them, I gave a look that said: _If you're not here by the time I get back, you're going to be in a lot of trouble._ Ironically, both literal and non-literal.

Phineas smiled. "We promise to stay safe." He said this as if he totally understood what I just said. They probably could. We looked back at each other as we went on our own separate missions.

I should've known the trick that Ferb had up his sleeves.


	14. Will It Work?

_* I referenced the episode "I, Brobot" in this chapter. **I don't own the episode "I, Brobot".**_

Chapter 14

The brothers raced up step after step. Though slightly muffled, Phineas and Ferb could hear the distinct sounds of fighting and explosions from the outside.

"Are you sure, Ferb?" Phineas asked as he followed his brother close from behind. He didn't expect a verbal reply, but he was at least hoping for a nod. No response came. The kid remained as silent as ever. It's not that Phineas was doubting Ferb – he never does – but he just wasn't sure how this plan was going to turn out.

At the top of a set of stairs they turned a corner into the left hallway. They passed a few sets of rooms before skidding to a halt in front of an open doorway.

"So that's how he's doing it," Phineas exclaimed as their gazes fixed on an invention in the center of the room. Two tall, rectangular, purple boxes with decals of arrows circling each other: the Android-Building device. During the beginning of summer, Phineas and Ferb had built a device that made robot versions of themselves, but on this early afternoon, the evil scientist had ordered the two boys to build this thing. However, they never questioned why.

Phineas and Ferb walked cautiously into the dimly lit room, not noticing that the redhead's baseball launcher accidentally slid off his shoulder, clattering to the ground. The Android device wasn't being used at the moment. Stepping up to the computer screen, Phineas saw that the device was set to go off at ten-minute intervals.

"Oh, I get it," The redhead mused. "He's using it as a duplicator. That's why so many robots keep coming." Ferb nodded and proceeded to go about circling the Android builder.

"Ferb," His brother turned around. "We never designed an off switch for this thing." The kid with green hair grappled in his pocket and took out his wrench. Swinging his arm, Ferb gave it a mighty whack against the hard exterior of one of the boxes. He sharply retreated his arm as the limb started to shake rapidly in vibration. Not even a dent was visible. "And it was also made to be indestructible," Phineas added flatly. "Expect for maybe a nuclear blast, but our ray guns are out fuel."

Phineas sighed, not looking up to see Ferb's wide eyes. _Perhaps_, Ferb thought. _It might work…_ He yet again fished his hands in his pockets for something. _It _has_ to work_. Ferb jogged over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. The two exchanged glances before Ferb pointed to the door.

"You want me to leave?" Ferb nodded. Phineas saw the determination in his eyes. It was the kind of expression they both wore during a day of inventing, but there was also something else. He looked almost…sad? "Is there a reason you're not letting me in on this, Ferb?" The silent one merely blinked. In his case, it was the same as a nod.

Phineas copied the blink, both heading for the door. Before turning separate directions, Phineas said, "You remember the promise we made to Perry, right?" There was no reaction from Ferb, not a blink or a nod. Just a stare. That's what set his brother off the most. "Just," He paused. "Be…careful, okay?" Both brothers didn't like the thought of being apart.

"And you as well," Ferb said before dashing up the next fleet of stairs.

Phineas didn't get far from the door as realization set in. "Wait," He said to himself. "Where's my launcher?" He went back into the room, searching the nooks and crannies. "It was around here somewhere…"

"Looking for this?"

Phineas gasped. He spun around only to have a great amount of force smack hard against his face, sending his back against the wall.

_* Yes, a cliffhanger. I do want to keep this fic as kid-friendly as possible. There are going to be a few points like what just happened to Phineas (not anything too bad, though). If anyone thinks that's too much for a K+ fic, let me know please._


	15. The Breaker Box

_* If you're unsure about what's going on in this chapter, you may want to reread a past chapter of this story (If I told you which one, I would give it away.). __I referenced the episode "Rollercoaster" in this chapter. **I do not own the episode "Rollercoaster".**_

Chapter 15

Groaning, Phineas rubbed the side of his head as he heard the familiar sound of a baseball thud against the tile floor.

"I wasn't expecting you back this soon," Shaking the dizziness away, the redhead looked up to see the evil doctor advancing towards him. He gulped audibly and scrambled backwards until his back met with the wall. Dropping Phineas's baseball launcher, Dr. Doofenshmirtz bent down to come eye to eye with him.

"Do you not remember the deal we made?" His scratchy voice dropped dangerously.

"We-well, yeah, but-" The scientist reached forward and roughly grabbed Phineas by the front of his shirt. Lifting him up off the ground, he made his way over to the Android-building device.

"Had you stuck to your end of the bargain," Dr. Doofenshmirtz tisked. He walked over to the computer and typed in a sequence of codes. "Then, maybe," The timer on the monitor counted for five seconds left. "Your friends wouldn't have ended up in this mess." Bursting through the doors of the Android-builder came an overflow of Norm bots, each one hovering to and out the windows. The timer on the computer reset itself to another ten minutes.

Phineas sighed as he watched the mass amount of robots file out of the room. Not only were his friends outmatched, but it was also his fault. Had he and Ferb stayed in D.E.I., making inventions as they were told to, then the deal wouldn't have been broken. The boy was about to hang his head in defeat before a thought occurred to him.

The doctor walked over to one of the windows, looking proudly at the chaos he was creating. He was also distracted. Taking the opportunity, Phineas reached in his pocket and took out his ray gun. The inventor was wrong, there was just enough fuel left in it for a single – albeit, weak – shot. He pressed his finger to the trigger.

"Wait, what are you doing!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. The shout was loud enough to make Phineas drop the weapon just as it fired off.

Their eyes followed the miniscule red blast as it bounced off the walls, the screen of the computer, the glove of the baseball launcher, the side of an Android-builder, and finally landing directly on top of the scientist's right foot.

"Ow!" The scientist screamed. "My toe! It burns!" His hands went straight to his foot, dropping Phineas in the process.

The redhead watched as the ruthless dictator hopped around on one foot, making an utter fool of himself. Phineas took a brief second to chuckle before getting to his feet, swiping his baseball launcher, and rushing down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry.

_Whatever you have planned, bro,_ Phineas thought. _Please finish up and let's get the heck out of here!_

* * *

><p>The creaking of hinges resonated as Ferb warily opened the set of doors. Peering into the room, the boy saw that it was empty all except for the set of chairs leaned up against the long dining room table.<p>

He took a brave, deep breath as he made a sprint into the large, regal dining hall. Scanning the velvet-lined walls his eyes finally fell upon what he was looking for. A small cabinet hidden in the wall resided towards the left corner of the room.

The breaker box.

Ferb turned the latch and tugged open the tiny door. Inside it, there was nothing special, nothing interesting…

Except for the one switch at the bottom left-hand corner…

* * *

><p>With his heart beating erratically, Phineas raced out of the building. <em>Wait<em>, He thought. _Where's Ferb_? In a panic, he looked up at the tall building. He was about to dash back inside before the pattering of webbed feet stopped him. He turned around to see his pet platypus making a mad rush over to him.

"Perry," Phineas said with immense relief. At least one of his family members was safe. The semi-aquatic mammal crashed into his owner's open arms. "How are the other agents doing?" He asked as they let go of each other.

Perry gave a thumbs-up before chattering in question.

"Ferb should be here any-" Phineas stopped. "Did you hear that?" Perry raised an eyebrow before a grumbling sounded from under their feet.

The sound was so nerve-racking to hear that it even made the fighting stop from the other side of town. Everyone, including the Norm bots, had taken a moment to pause and listen to the curious noise.

Platyborg turned off his jets and landed smoothly next to his owners. "What was that?" The other Phineas asked.

"Boys!" The other Ferb's communicator went off. "What's the situation?" The other Candace asked.

"We don't know. We-" The boy's sentence was cut off by the ground shifting slightly.

_Earthquake season is coming early_? Platyborg pondered.

Suddenly, coupled by the rumbling, the ground gave off such a fierce shake that everyone's balance was forcing them onto their backsides. Not only that, but the Norm bots were starting to self-combust, falling to lifeless heaps and pieces on the ground.

"What's happening?" Phineas yelped turning to Perry. "Woah!" He exclaimed as he nearly fell backwards, only to have his wrist grabbed by Agent P.

(Perry's POV)

Putting a hand to his shoulder, I steadied my owner as the quaking and vicious shuddering became continuous. Why wasn't it stopping?

I gazed around anxiously, feeling my heart pound fearfully in my ears. Never mind the quaking, where was Ferb?

Do you remember when I said that the universe has it out for me? Well, this next part gives evidence to prove that theory.

"Perry!" Phineas shouted over the loud roaring of the earth. Both Phineas and me locked our sights on Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Though our visions were distorted from the vibrations, it was almost as if the building was getting the worst of it. But why-

There was no warning, none at all. There was no way to describe it in full detail, either. I merely grabbed Phineas and pulled ourselves behind a dumpster. It didn't matter how well our ears were covered, it felt as though we were going to go deaf by the relentless bellow of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…

Exploding…

Amazing enough, through the merciless ear piercing that was the blast, I managed to hear a single whispering sentence leave Phineas's mouth.

"…Ferb was in there…"


	16. Failed Mission?

Chapter 16

(Perry's POV)

My eyes were clamped shut as the racket of the explosion slowly dissipated. I soon uncovered my ears.

"No, no," Phineas was repeatedly whispering. Finally opening my eyes, I saw my owner slowly shaking his head, ears and eyes still covered and closed. "No. This all just a dream…a bad dream. I'm going to-" He paused to take a stuttering breath and squeeze his eyelids more tightly. "I'm going to wake up, have breakfast, ask Ferb what we're going to today…" The boy's head ceased shaking. "…ask Ferb what we're…"

I jumped a little as Phineas's eyes suddenly shot open right before bolting around to the other side of the dumpster.

"Ferb!" He cried out as I followed from close behind. I stopped next to his rigid form. The air was eerily silent as well as thick with destroyed debris and smoke. It could've been seconds or minutes later before the fog finally cleared to reveal the remains. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the very icon of horror in this dimension, had been reduced to a mere pile of rubble, burnt boards, and trash.

_"…Ferb was in there…"_ The single sentence formed a nonstop mantra in my head, unrelentingly playing over and over.

The one thing that broke the silence was harsh and heavy breathing. I looked over. Phineas's eyes were as wide as discs, his brows bunched together in disbelief. His mouth was slightly parted and scraped, bruised arms were bent at his sides, as if waiting to catch himself if he fell.

"Ferb!" He shouted while cupping his hands like a megaphone. Phineas inhaled deeply as if the yelling was taking a toll on his energy. Leaning forward, he yet again yelled: "Ferb!" He screamed it so loud that his voice broke roughly at the end. The only response was his echo.

I was frozen to the spot, mouth agape. I'm pretty certain I had stopped breathing, as well. Using my tail for balance, I raised myself onto the tips of my webbed feet and put my hands over my bill, chattering as loud as possible… Yet again, my own vocal returned the call.

"Ferb!" Phineas screeched, the volume in his voice dropping a few levels. My teeth pressed together as I listened to the blatant sorrow of my owner's tone. He cleared his throat for another attempt. "Fe-Ferb..." Not even the echo bothered with a reply.

Off in the distance, cheers and and whoops were heard from our fellow troops. At the same time, we didn't seem to hear them.

Phineas's hands dropped to his sides like a rag doll. "Ferb." His mouth articulated around the single word, but no sound came.

I reached out to touch his arm. Instead of looking at me he pulled me closer and rested his forehead against my shoulder. I hugged the redhead tightly as he started shivering, but the tears didn't seem to come.

"No," Phineas whispered again. "He can't…" I chattered softly, feeling something wet land on my fur. "My…my brother. Ferb. The best-" He sniffled as his eyelids slipped shut. "My best friend." Looking at the remains of D.E.I., I felt Phineas open his mouth, wanting to say more.

That's when he lost it.

Phineas tightened his grip around me as sobs finally took over. Feeling his tears soak up my shoulder, I pinched my hat to bring it down and cover my face, letting the fedora grab hold of my own silent cries.

…I had failed.

* * *

><p>Perry and Phineas could only hold onto each other. What more was there to do? It didn't matter if the fight was over and that they had won. In their minds, they lost everything.<p>

Phineas buried his face against his friend, sobs racking his small body. The boy shook his head as something touched his back.

Another tap came.

"Please," Phineas murmured, trying not to sound rude. "Not now." He felt Perry stir a little at his owner's words.

This time, the light knock was felt on one of his arms. He hopelessly turned around while wiping his eyes against a sleeve.

"Look, it's not that I-" Phineas gasped along with a jaw-drop. "Ferb!" He exclaimed with Perry's exuberant trill, both breaking out into the biggest smiles possible.

There, on the cracked and dusty pavement, stood an exhausted green-haired boy. Perry and Phineas launched themselves at their family member, knocking each other to the ground.

"Dude," Phineas laughed as he and Perry clutched Ferb's wrists to help him up. The platypus scanned over his owner. Aside from the minor burn marks, tattered clothes, and disheveled hair Ferb was barely scathed. "What…how…? The building _blew up_!"

"Self-destruct button." Ferb put it simply, tired inhales and exhales just barely being heard from the boy.

"But how did you get out?" Seizing something from his pockets, the silent one took out a remote control. "The Other Dimension-ator remote," Phineas realized. "But I thought it fell apart."

Ferb pointed to the semi-aquatic mammal. "He had an extra one in his lair," He explained.

Both boys looked at him expectantly. Perry shrugged and handed them a slip of paper. "_It's the original remote from the last robot fight. No one ever actually threw it away._" The note read. "_Ferb, are you alright_?" The platypus turned with concern.

The boy nodded. Ferb explained how he used the remote to make a portal and escape the blast at the very last minute.

"But how did you get back here?" Phineas asked. "The remote only goes clockwise." In response, his brother held up a small ray gun. "Oh," The boy smacked his forehead. "You had just enough fuel left to rig the remote to take you backwards through the dimensions without overloading its power."

"And then I went forward," Ferb finished. "Back to here."

"Bro," Phineas smirked, placing his hands on Ferb's upper arms. "If you ever do something like this again-" He didn't finish the sentence. All three – the platypus and the stepbrothers – locked arms around each other, everyone immersed in too much relief and delight to say more. Ferb couldn't help the tiny grin that worked its way on his features.

Perry sighed. _Another successful mission_. At the simple thought, he held his boys closer, now content that they were finally safe.

An uneven shuffling was heard. Still holding one another, the trio looked over at the building's remnants. Broken wooden boards started shifting…

As if someone was trying to move them over.


	17. Officially Lost

Chapter 17

(Perry's POV)

"You…little…" The other Doofenshmirtz muttered angrily as he pushed the boards over and climbed out of the debris. He looked just as much a mess as his former building. Burnt and shredded clothes clung half mangled to him, and the deranged look in his good eye added to the mad scientist effect.

Phineas gulped. Taking up a fighting stance, I pushed both boys behind me. Doofenshmirtz was _not_ going to take them away from _again_.

Dusting his gloves off, Doofenshmirtz's sights rested on us. "…You!" He exclaimed, pointing directly at Phineas and Ferb. Thoroughly enraged, the doctor began stomping his way over to us. "You two brats have been the biggest nuisances I've ever had to endure!"

He must be joking. The guy honestly thought he could just storm over to us. Was he not noticing the over-protective platypus that just so happened to be blocking his path to the boys? Doofenshmirtz was quickly closing the distance, coming over with one hand fixated behind his back.

Before I could ask myself what he was plotting, Doofenshmirtz suddenly whipped out a small ray gun. With one twitch of the finger, the red blast shot me aside, landing a couple dozen feet away.

"Perry!" Phineas cried out as he made a move to jolt towards me.

"If you make one move," Doofenshmirtz warned as he fired up the laser. "The platypus gets it again." My boys instantly froze.

"Ferb," The redhead looked nervously at his brother. "Maybe we shouldn't have made that many lasers."

I grunted at the slight burning sensation. Yes, I could've easily moved out of the way before getting hit. However, had I done that, Phineas and Ferb would've received it. Cackling evilly, my other nemesis took aim at the small kids.

I bolted to my feet and ran – limp would be a more suitable word – at full speed to them. _Run, boys,_ I thought in desperation. _Get out of here!_ They must've thought that if they made a single step I would get blasted.

Judging by the length of space and the speed I was able to muster, Phineas and Ferb were too far away for me to get to them in time.

"Now," Doofenshmirtz squinted into the scope of the laser. "Let's end this once and for all-" I swear that my feet made the exaggerated squealing noise as I skidded to a halt.

The evil scientist's back landed on the ground with a dull thump, ray gun spiraling out of his clutches. Before he could say "ouch", Platyborg jumped on top of him.

Doofenshmirtz paled as his hands were pinned from behind. "Easy, Perry the Platyborg," Though he still tried to keep up the evil-overlord demeanor, the fearful stutter in his tone was all too perceptible. "Maybe we could-" The scientist swallowed as I finally reached the boys. "Work something out."

The other me pressed his face close to Doofenshmirtz's. "_If you _ever_ threaten my family or friends again_," He snarled, pointing to what used to be Evil Incorporated. "_You'll receive worse than _that." Platyborg drew his metal knuckles back.

"N-now wait a minute, please," The coward tried to struggle away. "W-w-we used to be 'frenemies'. Remember?" He added with an uneasy grin.

Platyborg brought his fist down, knocking Dr. Doofenshmirtz out cold.

Straightening up, the cyborg clapped his hands together to get the dirt off. He then proceeded to slap a pair of handcuffs around the former dictator's wrists. With a sigh, the three of us trekked over to our comrade. Platyborg jumped at our footsteps and spun around.

Scratching the back of his neck, he hung his head a little. "_Hi, guys_," My other self smiled bashfully.

"Platyborg," Phineas said as Ferb reached his hand out to scratch below Platyborg's ear, triggering the involuntary reflex. "We owe you one, dude. Big time." The platypus smiled even brighter.

"_Actually_," I chattered with a poker face. "I_ …owe you one_." We all matched each other's grins.

* * *

><p>(At the Resistance base)<p>

The fight was won.

The people of the other Danville continued to say this, still not believing it. After the streets were cleaned up, many had either gone home to celebrate or stayed behind for goodbyes. That group mainly consisted of the Resistance.

"Other dimension Phineas, Ferb, Perry," The other Major Monogram's gruff voice spoke out. "We can't tell you how appreciative we are of your help. Supplying those kinds of inventions as well as coordinating the battle, well…pure genius." Monogram took out three gold medals and began placing them around our necks. "We can't thank you enough for saving the tri-state area."

"Thanks sir," Phineas said as he ran his fingers over the shiny rim of the award. "But I thought you were working with Dr. D."

"Heavens, no," He waved his hands. "I was the one who helped put him in jail the last time.

"Oh," Phineas blinked. "I also have one more question. What do you plan to do with him?" At this, he pointed off to a corner where Dr. Doofenshmirtz sat, a straight jacket wrapped tightly around him. The scientist moaned a little as his eyes squinted open.

"Hmm," Monogram pondered. "Well, obviously jail didn't work, but don't worry. We'll figure something out. Besides, I highly doubt he can do much harm now." He scratched his chin. "Which is why I'm afraid I'm going to have to let him sit there for a few minutes. A little unfinished business with city council has to be attended to. Now, if you'll excuse me." The major walked away and into the narrow hall.

Everyone then dropped into conversation.

My fellow secret agents began chattering congratulations to each other, all proud of their contributions to the battle. Members of the Resistance started to gather around us. The other Candace, as well as the rest of them, gave a repeated 'thanks' to my boys and I. Some troops were even asking if they could keep some of their inventions, which Phineas and Ferb happily agreed to.

The other Phineas, Ferb and Perry approached. With a hearty laugh, the four boys began conversing about how awesome and cool the day was. As they exchanged greetings, I gave my boys a once over, checking them for any bruises, scrapes, or breaks. Out of the corner of my eye, Platyborg was doing the same to his kids.

_Hmm._ I nodded in approval. Amazing enough, Ferb didn't have a scratch on him. Phineas was next and the bruise on his forehead stuck out like a sore thumb. Gingerly, I reached up to gently touch the coin-sized contusion.

Phineas flinched at the contact. "Oh, that," Phineas looked at me. "Dr. D kind of hit me with the baseball launcher earlier."

_Ah. I see._ I raised an index finger. _One moment, please_. Everyone looked to stare at me as I strolled casually to where Doofenshmirtz was sitting.

"Wait," He muttered suspiciously. "What are you-" Not letting him finish the sentence, I suddenly spun around to give him the mighty whack of my tail. He laughed in a goofy, cartoon-ish way before falling forward, face-planting the dirty concrete floor, totally unconscious.

Smiling in satisfaction, I walked back to my owners.

"_Alright_," I chattered, taking place next to Phineas and Ferb. "_I'm good_."

Minutes later, Major Monogram walked back in, filing paperwork into his pockets.

I saw Ferb quickly mutter something in his brother's ear. "Excuse me, sir," Phineas raised his hand up to get my other boss's attention. "Ferb has an idea for what to do with Dr. D." Monogram nodded for the boy to continue.

Taking out the remote, Phineas opened up a portal to the next dimension.

"Not only do you not have to worry about him in this dimension," The redhead began explaining as if he were a professional salesman. "But there'd also be nothing and no one for him to take over in case he got out of the jacket. In this dimension," He added while pointing to the portal. "There's nothing but a light pink forest filled with strange, cool creatures. It's the perfect prison for a mad scientist."

"Well," Impressed, Major Monogram arched an eyebrow. "That does seem doable being that there really is no other options…Alright, let's do this."

Grabbing hold of him, the other Candace and Monogram hauled the defeated villain over and – with a short, almost dramatic, pause – into the portal. Slowly, Phineas turned the crank to close off the gateway.

The other Dr. Doofenshmirtz had officially lost.


	18. Blueprints

_* I referenced the song "Where Did We Go Wrong?". I referenced the episode "Rollercoaster". **I don't own the song "Where Did We Go Wrong?". I don't own the episode "Rollercoaster".**_

Chapter 18

(Perry's POV)

According to the cracks in the ceiling, the sunlight was slowly ebbing away.

"With Doofenshmirtz no longer in control of the local power grids," Dr. Baljeet said as he flipped a switch. The portal to our dimension flickered to life, its usual green haze framing the edges. "We can use more of its power to keep the portal open for approximately twenty minutes."

"Thanks, again, for opening it," Phineas said with the usual happy-go-lucky kindness.

"Considering what you did for us," The other Candace said as she mounted her Bojutsu staff behind a glass case on the wall. "It's no problem at all." Placing her sunglasses in a dust-covered drawer, she turned around with a content grin.

Taking off my fedora, I tucked it into its hiding place and happily listened to my friends repeat their goodbyes. Sighing as if I hadn't been able to breath throughout this whole misadventure, I thought, _It's finally over._

"_Hey Perry_," A dog yipped. I turned around to face Pinky the Chihuahua. "_Great idea using all those gadgets_." He crossed his tiny arms behind his back as the rest of the agents gathered behind him.

"_I was just going off of what we did weeks ago_." Pure modesty colored my chatter.

"_Still, great work Agent P_."

"_The same to you, Agent P_." I complimented, looking over at the rest of the animal team. "_The same to _all_ of you_."

"_You're joking, right_," Agent E screeched. "_If you hadn't come here looking for your owners, then we would've been toast_."

Agent R cleared his throat. "_Your owners_," The raccoon began. "_Are they…_?"

"_Barely a mark on them_."

"_A relief_," Pinky said. "_Isabella would've been disappointed_." I stifled a laugh at the thought of the inside joke. Pinky exhaled. "_I hate to be the bearer of bad news_," The dog scratched one of his large ears. "_But when your boss finds out about this, you'll have to be relocated_." It felt like the world gave a lurching halt.

I didn't even give any thought into that. The moment Monobrow finds that I revealed myself to the boys… I'll never see them again. Staring at the ground, my arms sagged to my sides. I don't get it, how did everything go so wrong?

"_It'd be real a shame if someone were to tell him_." I groaned at the dog's words. "_Good thing none of us were ever here, though_." My lower bill dropped a little as my eyes shot up to meet Pinky's. He bit down on a barking laugh and winked. "_Your secret is safe with us."_ I reached over and fervently shook his paw in the biggest gratitude I could provide. Pinky glared back. "Right,_ Peter_?"

Taking an elbow to the ribs, the panda said, "_What? Oh_," He mustered an '_ahem_'. "_Right, um, yeah…big secret and all that_."

I chattered a quiet, but grateful, 'thank you'. Every one of us saluted before the agents leapt through the portal, back to their homes and to give full reports to the agency.

"_Perry_," Separating from the shadows, my cyborg self trudged up to me. "_About the whole selling-your-boys-out-to-a-pair-of-psychotic-robots ordeal_-"

"_We're cool, dude_." I reassured. "_Hey, there's something I've been needing to ask you. How come the landmarks in this dimension are different from the last time we were here_?"

"_That_?" Platyborg answered. "_My Phineas and Ferb. When we thought everything was over with Doofenshmirtz, they dove into piles of blueprints, planning everything they could. Well, they ended up making this one device that became defective and accidentally mixed up parts of Danville_." Smiling proudly, he looked to the left, where our boys were standing. "_They're still learning, but they have the basic hang of it_."

Before he could blink, I reached my hand into the portal to grab a packet of rolled up papers.

"_Here_," I offered as Platyborg glanced at the blueprints. "_Plans for the world's coolest roller coaster. I figure your Phineas and Ferb may want to start out small_."

"_I'll be sure to make a note of that_." He chattered, followed by a relaxed salute.

"Be sure to tell the other Candace I said 'hello'," I heard this dimension's Candace say.

Grabbing the remaining inventions, we all said our final farewells as we _finally_ made our way home.

* * *

><p>(Regular POV)<p>

"See mom?" Candace exclaimed as she dragged Linda to the backyard. "You see? You see?" Pushing the gate open, the teen pointed open palms at the tree. "I told you they weren't there!"

"Hi mom," Phineas waved as the older sister's jaw dropped. Under that tree, like always, sat her little brothers and the mindless pet platypus.

"Boys!" The mom gasped, running over. "What happened to you two?" She checked her sons over, gazing curiously at the tattered and scorched clothing as well as their dirt covered and lightly-scraped skin.

"No!" Candace yelled at the empty backyard. "There was this-this big machine! With buttons, purple rings, giant metal spoon on top!"

"Well-" Phineas began.

"We built an Other Dimension-ator, got captured by robots, forced to work for an evil scientist, blew up a building," Ferb paused to take a breath. "And then we came home."

Linda blinked at the mouthful of words that came from the quiet of the two.

"Such imaginations," She shook her head. "Now tell me what _really_ happened."

At this, Phineas grabbed the pet platypus around the middle and placed the mammal on his lap. "We had fun with one of our best friends today," He said as both boys began stroking Perry's teal fur. In return, Perry chattered in comfort.

"That's wonderful." Linda said as she finally decided to shake off the worry and head towards the car. "And I thought all your friends were away today. Candace, help me bring stuff in from the Antique Shop, please."

"Mom!" The teen said incredulously. "They've been gone _all day_!"

"Give it a rest Candace."

* **Stay tuned for the Epilogue.**


	19. Epilogue: Welcome Home!

_* I referenced the episode "Road Trip" in this chapter. **I don't own the episode "Road Trip".**_

Epilogue

The mom informed Phineas and Ferb that it was late and that they should be coming inside soon. After requesting a few more minutes, Linda nodded before grabbing the last merchandise box and going inside the house.

Ferb reached behind the tree and pulled forward a garbage bag.

"It's a good thing we were able to take apart the Other Dimension-ator before mom got home." Phineas said as the two boys stood up. Ferb nodded as he shook the bag, the remains of the invention rattling around from the inside.

Phineas stretched his hands above his head. "Come on, Ferb," The boy yawned. "Let's put that in the garbage and get to-" He looked down. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Locking eyes, the two brothers – even Ferb – smiled at each other before exchanging a high-five.

"You know," Phineas pondered as they trekked to the sidewalk. "Aside from all the life-threatening events that happened…"

"Definitely one of the best days ever." Ferb finished, shutting the lid on the trashcan.

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

"Even including your heinous outburst earlier," Major Monogram looked at Perry through the monitor. "It should be known that all is forgiven and it shall not be held against you."

"_Good to know_." I chattered as I lazily rolled my eyes.

"Your watch is currently being remade at headquarters and should come to you within the next week." He suddenly gave me an _odd_ look. "Alright, how did you do it?" I stared at him. "You jumped into the other dimension, saved the agents of OWCA, destroyed the machine, _and_ rescued your owners without them ever seeing your agent status." The major ticked all of this off on his fingers. "How in the _world_ did you manage it?"

I panicked. What was I supposed to tell him? Make something up. No, no, what if he sees through my façade? I scratched my head through the fedora. No way was I being relocated. Major Monogram wore an expectant face. Uh…

I shrugged, dumbly. "_I guess I just got lucky_." His eyes bored into mine for what could've been the longest moment of my life.

"Well…" He said. "I'm glad it all went well, then."

"Major Monogram," My boss turned at the sound of the intern's voice, giving me the opportunity to breath a sigh of relief. "Tell Agent P that his security cameras are finally back on line."

"He can hear you, Carl." Monobrow said with the usual irritation. "Anyway," He continued. "I know it's late, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz has decided to cast out another one of his evil schemes. We want you to go over there and put a stop to whatever it is he's doing." I saluted and grabbed my jetpack.

Translation for the entire conversation that was just said: _Welcome home!_

* * *

><p>The trap sprang out of nowhere and chains wrapped around the small figure.<p>

"Now, Perry the Platypus, prepare yourself for my most evil 'inator'," The scientist rubbed his hands together as he reached in his pocket. "Behold!" Doofenshmirtz hollered proudly, holding the device in his hands. "The Por-"

The plaster of the walls scattered as Agent P burst in, holding his fists with a fighting stance.

"Perry the platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said dramatically. "Wait," He composed himself. "You're early. I wasn't planning on starting for another twelve-and-a-half minutes."

The platypus raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the victim in the trap.

"Oh, that?" The evil scientist said as he walked over to what was wrapped in the chains. "I call him 'Pretend-y the practice-pus'. I use him as a stand-in before you come to thwart me. You use a stand-in too, right?" The nemeses stared at each other for nearly a full minute. "This is," He rubbed the back of his neck. "actually, um, kind of awkward, really."

Shaking his head, the mammal started tapping his webbed foot with impatience. "_I haven't been home all day_." Perry chattered. "_Let's wrap this up_." For emphasis, his fingers did a twirling motion.

"Right, right," Dr. Doofenshmirtz voice filled with enthusiasm. Clearing his throat, "Behold!" The man whipped out a remote control. "The Portal-Closer-inator!" At this, Doofenshmirtz punched a button, and the closet door to the left automatically slammed shut.

_It closes doors._ Perry thought. _Thank you for wasting my time, Major Monobrow_. He turned around, put the jetpack on, and made his way to the exit.

"You know, I'm going to be honest," Perry heard his nemesis continue the demonstration. "I'm not quite sure what compelled me to make it." The platypus groaned. _Why can't my jetpack warm up any faster_? "It completely closes doors and inter-dimensional portals," Perry immediately tossed his pack to the ground and raced back inside. "But I honestly have no idea what you would want to do with _that_."

_If the portals to the other dimensions were closed off_, Perry thought as he gazed at the remote. _Then nothing like today would ever repeat itself. I mean, what if the other Doofenshmirtz escapes? How much danger would my boys be in again?_

With narrowed eyes, Perry snatched the remote from the protesting scientist. He slapped the button that was labeled 'Inter-Dimensional Portal Closer'.

"All passages to other dimensions," The remote's tiny stereo system droned. "Permanently closed."

Smiling, Perry dropped the remote to the floor and brought his foot down to smash it, not wanting to risk the portals being opened again. Perry saluted, put the jetpack on, and flew away from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Wait a minute," Dr. Doofenshmirtz tapped his chin as he tried to pull the door to the closet open. "The blueprints for my next invention are in here." With a grunt, he pulled back on the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

* * *

><p>(In the other dimension)<p>

"I can't believe you sold our truck stop diner for your wood splitting business," The woman complained as she looked at the wide cutting table. "And you didn't even buy a _single_ saw." To make a finer point, her opened hands gestured around the empty sawmill while her husband just stared.

A rumble shook their feet as a giant blade struck through the building. Slowing to halt, the razor dropped to the ground like a falling penny.

"Don't say a word," The woman said at the man's smug expression.

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

I opened the door and smiled.

The boys were cleaned up and fast asleep in their beds. My bill formed a wide yawn and, even though it was unnecessary, I stashed my hat away, dropped into pet mode, and jumped into Phineas's bed. Before I could cuddle up to the redhead, a small thumping noise sounded.

Glancing up, I saw that Ferb was patting his hand against the surface of an empty space on the blanket. Carefully jumping over Phineas, I trotted over and hugged Ferb before curling next to him.

I wasn't sure how long my eyes were closed, but the creaking of one of the beds broke the evening silence. My right eye opened to see Phineas sitting up, knees to his chest and wearing his facial features in astonishment. I started to open my mouth to chatter in question-

"Isabella kissed me." The boy said to absolutely no one.

Trying not to laugh hysterically, I closed my eyes for some well-deserved rest.

_*I hope you enjoyed it. I have no idea if I'm going to do a sequel, but stay tuned in case it comes. **I just want to say a very big thank you. I've never had this many reviews before. The constructive criticism and comments that were made were extremely appreciated. Once again, thank you to all who have reviewed.**_


End file.
